doomlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Landragor
This has all been translated from the Hungarian wiki so it is not necessarily what will actually, due to incorrect translations and differences between the servers. If you would like to contribute, using google translate is a good way to go! the rewards is in particular need of translation. This page contains lots of spoilers, particularly on the obtainable relics so read at your own risk. In a time long before the enemy, the corrupted dragon Landragor was imprisoned by his own father, Zarknod. During the Zarknod event, Landragors prison weakened and this event sees his cage broken and reformed. Stage 1 In your bones, you feel a change. Cold winds blow, your skin tingles as it was touched by invisible tentacles. This must be connected to Zarknod, somehow... You ask your horde leader about this. He informs you that the drakolder lord is traveling between the planes to ensure that the Enemy never returns to Ghalla. What you feel is the presence of Landragor. The mad giant dragon was imprisoned for his sins by his own father, Zarknod, before the arrival of the Enemy. Landragor was called the Curse of Land. He was the most vicious and evil villain of the old world. During Zarknod's sleep, his prison weakened. And when the drakolder left this world, Landragor was able to release himself. By now, the giant dragon caused a terrible destruction on the north, and is getting closer to the doomlord settlements. Soon, you have to do something... On 25th of August, a new event will begin in the Doomlord online rpg game! Prepare for the vicious battle, where the bravest heroes shall win fabled artifacts! An elder from another tribe has managed to manipulate the magic in the manapylons to recreate a magical prison to hold the evil entity. Simply channel soul-energy through the pylon and it will help add to the prison. However, the intelligent Landragor has quickly detected the doomlord plans and has manipulated creatures of the surface to protect the pylons. These guardians offer soul-energy, but in 10 days Landragor himself will reach the pylons and the time to imprison him will be over. Stage 2 Landragor is imprisoned! However, his rage is great and he calls many creatures to his aid. More soul-energy is required to maintain the prison and prevent him from escaping. For 10 days, doomlords must continue their fight in order to seal the dragon forever. Stage 3 Landragors rage lessens with each blow inflicted. He bleeds from thousands of wounds all over his body, his torn wings and broken leg mean its retaliations and resistance are at an all time low. He is slowly forced underground in the sweltering heat of lava. However, the ancient magic inherited from his father is still strong and if the efforts of the doomlords aren't maintained, he will regenerate and wreak havoc as if nothing was done at all. Imprisoned! Finally, the dragon is sealed underground in a magical prison. The many doomlord tribes celebrate for several weeks with lots of feasts and music. Zarknod returns, chanting some ancient magic ensuring his son will never escape again. He rewards those who helped in his absence. Mechanics Activating the mana pylons costs ___ AP Dueling the guardians yields ___ SE and ___ XP There are high score lists in ___, ___, ___ Guardians Diamond Dragon Emerald Dragon Gold Dragon Black Dragon Ruby Dragon Sapphire Dragon White Dragon Crimson Dragon Relics Rewards This event gives an opportunity to those that missed the zarknod event to gain those relics too. Category:Events